Out of the Closet
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Written for randomgirl18's Twilight contest. Edward and Bella meet in a closet while hiding from their exes. Little do they know that their meeting may develop into something more. Oneshot. AH


**Round 1 of randomgirl18's Twilight Contest**

**Word count: 865**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Nope, not even close.**

**BPOV**

I mentally cursed Alice and Rose for taking me to this damn party. I didn't want to go in the first place, but I went along because of the puppy dog eyes, but my stupid ex boyfriend was here and making eyes at me. Of course, Rose and Alice wouldn't notice that though, considering they were with their boyfriends, having a blast.

James winked at me from across the room, making me I scowl. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He set his beer down and started walking towards me. My eyes grew wide and I started looking for whatever escape I could get. My eyes rested on a closet a few steps away. I glanced towards James again and saw he was momentarily distracted. I took the chance and bolted towards the door, miraculously not tripping. I checked one more time; he wasn't looking, so I slipped into the closet.

I caught my breath, not realizing that my breathing had become erratic. Once I calmed down, a velvety voice greeted me, "Hello."

I jumped a foot off the ground and squeaked.

A figure appeared out of the shadows and I got a good look at him. He had to be the best looking man I had ever seen in my life. He was tall and had amazing bronze colored hair. His eyes, though, are what really stood out. Even in this dimly lit closet, I could tell they were a radiant emerald. He was well built and I was practically drooling just at the sight of him. "Sorry I frightened you," he apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright," I replied, catching my breath. "I just didn't expect anyone else in here."

"Neither did I," he said, flashing a crooked smile. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

"Bella Swan," I replied, smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure Bella," he said. Just the way he said my name made my heart start beating quickly. "I'm wondering though, why are you in a cramped closet with me when you could be enjoying what I imagine is an excellent party?"

"My freaky ex-boyfriend," I replied scowling. "Why are you in here? I'm getting the feeling that you don't just hang out in closets for fun."

He frowned slightly. "My freaky ex-girlfriend, she seems to think that 'leave me alone' means 'come and get it'. I think I'm going to stay in here for awhile."

"Sounds just like James," I replied. "I'll stay in here too."

He smiled his crooked smile at me and helped me sit down on the ground. I thanked him quietly as he sat down as well. "Since we are probably going to be in here for awhile, why don't we get to know each other?" he suggested, "I have to admit, you intrigue me Bella."

I blushed crimson and hid my face behind my hair. "Okay," I muttered embarrassedly "You intrigue me too."

He smiled at that and started shooting off questions about me, about James, my private life and personal. I answered in depth and fired off questions of my own, wishing to know anything I could about him. I found out that he had graduated the year before from the University of Washington. We both found it strange that we went to the same school but never saw each other.

I told him everything. I had never been so open with anyone, especially a guy I'd barely met. He was comforting though. I felt safe around him for some strange reason. It's like something was pulling me to him and I honestly wasn't going to put up a fight.

We were in that closet for hours, waiting for the party to die down. We just talked to each other trying to get to know each other. We were finally interrupted by the door slamming open. We both looked up surprised to see a very confused Alice.

"Bella, Edward, what are you two doing in here?"

"Uh, well, we're both hiding from exes. How do you know Bella?" he asked.

"I'm her best friend. How do you know her?" I asked.

"She's my cousin. I told you I had a cousin named Alice." he explained.

"Oh, that would make sense," I replied.

Alice kept looking between the two of us, looking unsure. Finally she stopped and held her hand out to me. "We're going to head out Bella, come on," she said, pulling me up.

"Alright," I sighed, "Bye Edward."

He stood up and took my free hand and gently kissed it.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm very pleased to have met you." he said, "And I'll see you tomorrow at your favorite coffee shop."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting," he replied before Alice pulled me away.

A smile was plastered on my face the entire way home. Alice kept glancing at me with hopeful looks. I didn't pay much attention though, considering I just had the best night in a long time. Three things I was positively certain about; one, I absolutely did not regret spending my night in a closet, two, I was absolutely thrilled about tomorrow morning, and three, I was undeniably attracted to Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! Also, special thanks to my amazingly awesome beta/sis Laurajaexo! You rock my socks off!**

**Katie**


End file.
